


Carefree

by thenerdwholived



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: After amy's dead, Fluff, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdwholived/pseuds/thenerdwholived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Amy's death, Kieren and Simon have done everything to make it feel like she is still there, from going for hikes in the forest to painting weird pictures on canvases. They have done things that they think Amy would do. One day Kieren thinks of the one thing that would be the most important to him and Amy; A trip to Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carefree

"Let's go to France." Kieren says one day as he is walking with Simon down the street.

"I thought you were done with the France idea? Don't you want to stay here?"

"I do, but I mean, just for a trip. Nothing permanent. It could be a vacation."

"A vacation?" Simon muttered. The idea of a vacation was strange to him. Before his death he was never one fr vacations. He never had the money, he spent it all on drugs. When he came back he was so obsessed with being a prophet he never took a second to think about real things until Kieren.

"I think we could go for a week. Check out the sites, we could go to the Louvre, see the art. I think it would be fun, Amy always wanted to go to France with me one day, maybe I should finally go." There it was, that name. Amy. Since the passing of Kieren and Simon's friend Amy, they have tried to adapt her carefree lifestyle . They did stupid things together, they went on adventures around the town. Being dead had never felt so alive.

"Okay, let's go to France. What is the worst thing that can happen?" Kieren smiled that adorable smile that made Simon's stomach fill with butterflies. Simon leaned over and kissed Kieren, something that no matter how many times he did it, it always made the butterflies so much worse. Not that he would ever admit it to Kieren.

 

     They walked together, hand in hand to Kieren's house where Simon kissed him one more time before leaving to head back to his bungalow. There he spent hours siting and reading The Outsiders. It was his favourite book, and he read so much that he had Six copies in his home, three of which were in tatters. While Simon was at home reading, Kieren was dealing with his family at his home.

"France? I thought you were staying here. After Amy passed away, you said you would stay." His Mum argued.

"I'm not moving there, I just want to visit it, see the sites, I'll bring Simon, we'll be gone a week, maybe two." He argued back.

"Do you really think you are ready Kieren? Amy.." Kieren's dad paused. "After Amy died, you were very distraught, and it's only been three months." He continued.

"Amy wanted me to live my new life. Not squander the gift I was given. I will come back, please just let me go." His parents were silent. No spoke for a few moments. Finally Kieren's sister Jem spoke up.

"He should go. He will go with his super protective boyfriend and so nothing will happen. Kieren can't be stuck here forever. Its just a trip, he's not moving."

"Thanks Jem." Kieren says, thankful that at least someone thinks he can go. His parents still look unsure but after a moment they agree.

"I guess you can go. Do you need money?" Kieren's Mum gives in.

"I have been saving up, I have enough." She nods.

"Okay then. You should go book the tickets." Kieren smiles at his family before running to the computer to book two tickets to Paris. After everything is taken care of, he says goodbye to his family to go tell Simon the good news.

 

     He arrives at Simon's bungalow and knocks on the door. Simon gets up from reading to get the door, he is pleased to see Kieren smiling at him as he opens the door. Kieren comes in and kisses him passionately. He stops and Simon is slightly dazed from the kiss.

"Uh Hi there. What was that about?"

"My parents agreed to let us go to France. I booked the tickets. We leave in a three days."

"That's great."

"Is the timing okay? I want to get the closest trip I could."

"Of course it's okay, I'll follow you anywhere." Simon promises making Kieren smile. Butterflies erupt in Simon's stomach again.

"So what are you doing?" Kieren asks gleefully.

"Just reading. Nothing exciting."

"What book?" Kieren asks,walking into the living room.

"The outsiders, it's my favourite book."

"Oh cool." Kieren says, sitting down on the couch.

"How are you paying for the trip Kier?" Simon asks, sitting down beside Kieren.

"I was saving money for Rick and I to move there for years, I had a decent amount in there before he died and I killed myself. Mum and Dad never touched the money."

"Well that works out." Kieren smiles, Simon feels the butterflies again.  
"Seriously you need to stop that!" Simon exclaims.

"What?"

"Your smile, you need to stop."  
"My smile?" Kieren giggles.

"Yes, it is to happy and cute. I can't stand it." This makes Kieren smile more.

"Stop!" Simon laughed. Kieren leans in for a kiss, this makes the butterflies in Simon's stomach explode with excitement. They sit there, kissing for a while. It starts to get dark and Kieren says goodbye and heads home, smiling the whole way. He comes home and sits with his family for dinner, pretending to eat. The entire time his thoughts are on Simon. When they finish he heads up stairs and gets ready for bed, taking off his mousse and taking out his contacts. Something he has grown accustom to. He lays on his bed. His final thoughts before drifting asleep are of Simon. Two days until he is on a plane to Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you enjoyed my first chapter. I have been thinking of writing a Kieren and Simon fic for about a month so I finally decided to go for it. So let me know what you think by commenting. I will try to be consistent on posting. I don't know how many chapters there will be yet. So uh yeah. I'll stop babbling.


End file.
